Genie in a castle
by lilyflower666
Summary: Lily never asked to be a genie, she just wanted to learn magic like everyone else. When someone takes that away from her though, she finds that her only solace is the fact that they screwed up in their spell, and she can only grant selfless wishes. When the Marauders come to Hogwarts and discover her, will her cold heart be turned by their generosity, or will-whole summary inside.
1. The curse

**Lily never asked to be a genie, she just wanted to learn magic like everyone else. When someone takes that away from her though, she finds that her only solace is the fact that they screwed up in their spell, and she can only grant selfless wishes. When the Marauders come to Hogwarts and discover her, will her cold heart be turned by their generosity, or will her attitude of how she's seen men for so long make her blind to their actions?**

* * *

><p><strong>Hi, my name is Midnight and I'm not new to fanfiction, but new to this category. This will be my first Harry Potter fic, but most certainly not my last. I do not own Harry Potter, enjoy!<strong>

**Genie in a castle**

Prologue

"…And you will be bound to this bottle for all eternity." A dark musky voice said as a figure writhed on the floor in front of him. He let out a dark laugh as they gave out a petrified scream.

"Genie of selfless desires, I command thee to grant any wishes that are given to you from this time henceforth whenever you are summoned from your container." The musky voice continued.

The figure in front of him screamed again, but this time in pain as they were forced into the small bottle that lay above them on a silk green pillow. Gold shackles clasped themselves to their slim wrists, their clothes changing from a black and gray uniform to the silky green color of the pillow, a belt holding the skirt in place, as the short sleeved shirt turned into a long sleeved one falling off their shoulders.

The figures hands grasped at the ground, their nails clawing at the dirt as they tried to prevent themselves from being forced into the tight space of the bottle. It was inevitable though, they were going into that bottle whether they wanted to or not. With a final scream, they disappeared into the bottle.

Words formed themselves onto the outside of the bottle. The only sign that there was even a living creature inside it. The only warning to whoever tried to use this newly formed creatures power for their own selfish desires.

_To the one who has selfless desires,  
>may their wishes be granted by my power.<em>

"Heh, who's the brightest magical one now, Mudblood?" the man asked picking up the bottle and tossing it in the air. He was tempted to test it out, but he needed to wait a full day before the magic took full effect. It would be tiresome, but he would be patient just this once, if it meant getting his every wish granted.

**Please review and let me know what you think so far. Midnight ;p**


	2. Selfless?

**Three days, no change, no good. Hmm, what to do... I do not own Harry Potter, enjoy!**

Chapter 1

The man screamed in anger at his realization and threw her bottle at the wall. The girl flinched, but the bottle didn't shatter like she expected it too. It merely bounced off the wall, and landed on the ground rolling to a stop at her feet. She bent down and picked it up, cradling it in her hands.

This was her home after all. Her home, for the rest of eternity, because of the man in front of her. Tears pricked at her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. She wouldn't give him that satisfaction.

He stalked towards her, raising his hand as if to hit her. His hand never met his mark though as a burst of magic came forth protecting her from his violence. A bright light in the shape of an owl was her impression of this strange magic, making her glance down at the shackles on her wrists. They both had a black owl on them, the one on the belt having just disappeared in a bright white burning flash of magic.

Did they signify more than just a symbol of something that she used to have in her life on a daily basis? Were they perhaps the in depth magic of her genie powers? She glanced over at the snake that she had released from its cage upon the man's wish.

That had in no way benefited him. Every wish he had made before that had. But this one, it didn't. It had only benefitted the snake. She looked down at the bottle in her hands to see the words on it again. This time reading them and actually taking them in.

_To the one who has selfless desires,  
>may their wishes be granted by my power.<em>

Selfless desires? Releasing the snake had been completely selfless. She had been able to grant that wish. Banning other Muggleborns from learning magic had not been selfless. It had been a _very_ selfish desire. Could her magic only be used for selfless acts? Selfless wishes? She looked down at the bottle again.

_To the one who has selfless desires,  
>may their wishes be granted by my power.<em>

Perhaps there was a silver lining in her captivity. Her powers only brought the best out of whoever released her, not the worst. The selflessness in others. Though, even though their wishes were selfless, she hardly doubted that the ones who would release her would be. They would find just as her creator did that their wishes could only be selfless. They would become angry, just as he did.

She wrapped her arms around herself, the bottle still clutched in her one hand. This was going to be a long life. Someone snapped their fingers, and she turned her head towards the sound. It was the man whom had done this to her.

"I make my other two wishes now. The first being that I wish for all Muggleborns to get a great education in coming to Hogwarts." He said. She narrowed her eyes at him as one of the owls on her wrists flared with a burning bright white light. She hissed before snapping her fingers making the wish true.

"The second, I wish that they will never be accepted by the Wizarding society as equals."

There was no flare, no pain, no disappearing black owl on her other wrist. The wish he made was selfish, gaining no benefit to anyone. He yelled in anger, stamping his feet and attempting to curse her with Unforgivable magic. The owl blocked his attempt, turning from white to a brief green and vanishing from sight.

"I only grant selfless wishes." She said in a clear musical voice.

"I wish you have all horrible masters." No flare, no pain, no bright light.

"I wish you're not found for 300 years."

She didn't know how, but somehow this seemed to be a selfless wish. How this benefited her, she would never know. Not see the world for 300 years? How could anything like that be selfless? Perhaps the owls knew something she did not, but whatever it was, she would never know if she would be thankful for it. All she felt right now was despair as she snapped her fingers and allowed the wish to be granted.

She then felt herself being pulled back into the bottle. The last thing she saw was his victorious grin. That cruel look in his eyes before her world was covered by a dark brown color. The same color as the Butterbeer bottle she had been drinking alone before he had found her, and cursed her with this horrible fate.

**Poor little genie. Thank you to everyone who have/are favorited/following this story. Also thanks to the one person who reviewed. ****_Please_**** review. I ****_live_**** off of them. Midnight ;p**


	3. An old Butterbeer

**Enter Marauders. I do not own Harry Potter, enjoy!**

Chapter 2

She lay on her bed, staring at the brown ceiling. She sat up, and sighed. It had to have been at least 20 years by now since someone had last found her. Every time she came out of her bottle in the past 100 years, she had moved to a different part of the castle. She still remembered her second master, the one that had released her after 300 years of silence. Her first good master, though not her last. She had had three good masters in the span of 100 years. The rest had been incredibly selfish, not even _worth_ remembering. She lay back down, reminiscing about them, closing her eyes so the memories came back more clearly.

_"__Oh! I didn't know there was something in this bottle. I was looking for a book when it rolled off the shelf and landed on my head. I'm Ignotus Peverell, what's your name?" he said._

_"__Like it matters." She replied sitting on the table in front of him._

_"__Well, it matters to me." Ignotus said back._

_"__I'm merely here to grant whatever selfless desires you have." she said shaking her head._

_"__Selfless? Oh, yeah, that's what it says on the bottle, huh? Uh, okay, I wish you were free of whatever curse was placed on you." he said offhandedly. _

_Her head snapped up to stare at him. Did he just wish her free? Hope swelled within her before she scrunched up in pain. Something was rising out of her stomach and up her throat. She expected herself to get sick and was therefore surprised when a thick white mist came out of her open mouth instead of a thick liquid. The pain disappeared, and she uncurled from her position. Freedom, it appeared she didn't have the rights to that, no matter how selfless the wish may be._

_"__Poor thing, it seems the person who cursed you either hated you very much, or was incredibly cruel. Okay, let's see if these work instead. I wish that you weren't forced into a deep sleep every time you return to your bottle, but instead only slept when you felt like it." he said giving her a sympathetic look. The owl on her belt flared with a bright burning light and she snapped her fingers. _

_"__I wish for the bottle to accommodate you with luxury and size, making it a comfortable place for you to live in." the one on her wrist flared with light, disappearing with a snap of her fingers._

_"__I wish that you could choose your own clothes in or outside the bottle. Those look so old fashioned."Again, the thick white mist spilled out of her mouth._

_"__Okay, your clothes are tied to the spell it seems. I wish you could hear everything that is said outside your bottle while you're in it." she snapped her fingers as the last owl flared to life and as she was being sucked back into the bottle she whispered her name as a thank you._

_"__I'm Lily Anabelle Evans."_

She was pulled from her thoughts as her room shook. That could only mean one thing, someone had found her bottle. She listened as a husky deep voice spoke up.

"Hey, guys check it out, a Butterbeer!"

"No, James, put it down. You don't know how long that's been up here." A light voice said.

"Yeah mate, besides, we're looking for a potions book for Peter, remember?" an even deeper voice added.

"I still can't believe he lost his book within the first week of being back." The first voice grumbled as her whole room shifted. It was a good thing her floor was always able to shift, or she couldn't count the many times that she would have been hitting her head against her new floor.

Another summer had passed it seemed. She sighed, sitting up. She hoped that they either just put the bottle back where they found it, or continued to talk. She hated to admit it, but loneliness had become something of a burden to her.

"Wait, there's something written on the side of that thing." The third voice said.

"There is?" the first voice asked, James she think they called him, as her room shifted again.

"Guys, we're supposed to be looking for a potions book." The second voice said annoyed.

"Oh come on, aren't you at least a little curious, Moony?" James asked. Moony? What a strange name to give a child.

"Fine, what does it say?" Moony asked.

"Let's see 'to the one who has selfless desires, may their wishes be granted by my power.' Selfless?" the third voice read aloud.

"Wishes?" James asked.

"Power?" Moony asked.

"Do you think there could be a genie in here?" the third voice asked. Oh great, it seemed she would be getting out of the bottle after all.

"Only one way to find out." James said as she heard a faint pop as the cork sealing her up was pulled out. She felt the familiar tug of magic calling her out, and she was pulled from the bottle.

One burst of a golden and emerald green thick mist later and she floated barefoot in front of three teenage boys. They gaped open mouthed at her. She was used to it. They looked her up and down. She knew how she looked though; many men had told her how she looked. A rare beauty with silky deep red hair that cascaded down her back to stop just below her shoulder blades, porcelain pale skin, bright green eyes, and soft pale red lips turned down in a frown. Her clothes only added to the desire that she seemed to put into men for her.

As they were taking her in, she took them in as well. The one with her home in his hands had messy black hair, with hazel eyes that were hidden behind round wire rimmed glasses. The one on the right of him had light brown eyes, and caramel colored eyes. The one on the other side of the messy black haired boy had dark brown hair that fell with a casual elegance in front of his eyes that were a stormy grey color that even she found herself getting lost in.

She turned away from them, looking at the black owl on her wrist. She fingered it, smiling at it like she was greeting an old friend. She saw the light browned hair teenager shake his head as soon as she looked away, as if he was warding off some type of spell. He nudged the boy next to him, who smacked the one next to him.

"Uh, so, you're a genie." The voice that belonged to James said.

"Yes." She replied in her musical light voice.

"Wow, even your voice is beautiful." The one with the elegant hair said.

"What kind of potions book were you guys looking for?" she asked as she looked around as if his comment didn't matter to her.

"Uh, a sixth year potions book. For our friend, Peter, he lost his." the light brown haired teen said…Moony. She snapped her fingers and six appeared in front of her.

"Here, pick one, Moony."

"Uh, you were listening to our conversation?" Moony asked.

"You talk so loud; it was hard for me _not_ to hear you."

The one boy whose name she did not know laughed. She didn't see what was so funny, and so continued looking for a spot that she could perch on. Finding a high point in the room that was precariously made with at least a dozen pieces of furniture, she floated up to the top where she sat on the table on top, her legs dangling over the edge.

"I like her." he said.

"Uh, any reason why you're sitting way up there?" James asked.

"I like the view." Lily said.

"Heh, who wouldn't?" the one boy asked. She looked down to see that he and James were straightening out their robes. Moony was looking away, rubbing the back of his neck as if embarrassed.

"I didn't mean you, I meant the view." She said spreading her arms wide to the room around them.

"Oh." James said as they both looked down their cheeks turning pink.

"Arrogant teenagers, you must be Quidditch players." She said sighing and looking away.

"Uh, they are. I'm not. I'm more of an intellectual person than anything else." Moony said uneasily.

"I see." She said as if this didn't interest her in any way looking back down at her wrists. She frowned, fingering the black owl on it. It was smaller than a few seconds ago, and it had appeared to move as well. Twisting one wrist and then the other this way and that she discovered that there were now three owls on her wrist. Checking the other one she discovered it to be the same. Jumping off the table, she fell to the ground her feet lightly touching the cold floor.

"So, uh, this bottle says you only grant selfless wishes. What does that mean?" James asked.

"They cannot benefit the one making the wish."

"Oh, then have I got a wish for you. I wish my friend Remus was no longer cursed with the Werewolf bite."

"James!" Moony shouted.

Lily gasped, her hands flying to her mouth. She had never heard of such a thing, someone making a wish for one of their friends with so little thought to it. The thought was pushed from her mind quickly though, as she felt the punishing effects of a selfless but un-grantable wish. Soon thick white mist was pouring from her open mouth.

The teenage boys just stared at her, as she swallowed trying to moisten her mouth after so much magic just passed through it. How was she going to tell them that she couldn't grant his wish, even though it was selfless, incredibly so? But why hadn't she been able to grant it? Just who was Remus?

"Who's Remus?" she asked.

"I am. Did it work?" Moony asked stepping forth a giddy grin on his face.

She took a step back, her hand covering her mouth as she looked away. Her eyes flashed down as she took in her gold shackles and the three owls on it again. Perhaps they had sensed the good hearts in them, or at the very least loyalty to one another, and decided to give them three wishes each. She was sure if she asked them, they would tell her that there were three owls on her belt as well. Three masters and they couldn't use their wishes to benefit one another. Harsh, even by the owl's standards.

"My magic, it can be cruel sometimes." She said simply gliding up to stand upon the top of the furniture she had been perched on earlier.

"What's that supposed to mean!?" the one boy asked.

"No, I did-couldn't grant your wish."

"Why not?! It was selfless!" James demanded.

"Oh, yes, very. I agree it was selfless, but in no way can my magic benefit the master. The owls have made you all my master, and given you each three wishes. You each equal 1/3 of my master, but are all considered one master yourself, with your own wishes. I'm sorry." Lily explained as gently as she could.

"That's a loud of codswallop!" James shouted throwing her bottle off into the room.

Lily's jaw dropped before she stood up on the furniture and went flying after it. She looked this way and that, searching for her home as it called out to her. She couldn't lose her home, the only thing that she actually could claim as hers. Finally she found it sitting on a pillow, sighing in relief she picked it up, cradling it to her chest.

"So you _do_ care about something." The third boy said from behind her. She whipped around sending some of her own magic at him. She knew it was futile, and a fruitless effort, but she did enjoy the second of panic in his eyes as they widened. Then the owl was there blocking her from harming her master.

"Just make your wishes and let me go back home, already, okay?" Lily snapped pointing to the bottle.

"That's your home?" Moony asked looking at the bottle.

"Has been for the past 400 years or so, as has this castle."

"Really? Oh, then I wish that the next time you go back _home_ you'll appear somewhere else in the world." The third boy said.

"N-!" she couldn't even finish the one word before the thick white mist was coming out of her mouth.

"What gives?"

"I'm tied to this castle as much as I am my clothes, these black owls, the gold shackles and belt, and bottle. Don't try wishing me free either, it won't work." She snapped again crossing her arms and floating above them.

"Why aren't you able to grant all selfless wishes? I mean wishing you free seems pretty selfless to me." James commented from the ground.

"I don't know, it's just part of the rules. I've learned to accept them." She said looking sad.

"Well, haven't you ever wanted to see the world outside of this castle?" Moony asked.

"Of course I do, but the owls won't let me. I'm bound to the castle. Every time I go back in that bottle, I disappear and reappear in another part of the castle. It's always different. I've learned to accept it." she floated back down onto the pillow sitting there in depressed state.

"Well, we have that book for Peter. When was the last time you explored the castle?" James asked grinning and squatting down beside her.

"When I went to school here." She mumbled.

"What was that?" the boy asked.

"I don't know." She shrugged.

"Well, come on, we know all the best places." James said hoisting her to her feet.

"What? Aren't you going to make your wishes?"

"And let you miss out on your chance to see the world? No way, come on! By the way, what's your name?"

"What's his?" she countered pointing at the elegant haired boy.

"I thought you were listening to our conversation?" Moony asked confused.

"Only since James picked up the bottle."

"Sirius Black, but you can call me Padfoot too." He said putting his hand forth.

"Red Beauty." Lily said back.

"Oh come on, that can't be your real name." James complained.

"It is for now. I'll only tell you my real name if I feel like you deserve to know."

"Fine." Sirius said grabbing her hand and pulling her through the room and out of it. Glancing over her shoulder she saw the door disappear into the wall.

"The Room of Requirement." She muttered.

"Huh?" James asked.

"Wait, I just thought of something. If we take her back to the Common Room how are we supposed to explain her?" Moony asked coming to a stop and brining the other two to a stop as well.

"Well, let's go see Lady Ravenclaw, Lady Hufflepuff, or Lord Gryffindor, they'll know what to do. And I'm sure they'll be happy to see me again as well." Lily said smiling and setting her feet down on the cold castle floor. She began to walk towards the Head's of the School Office. Or at least where she remembered it to be when she went to school there.

"Uh, Red? Lord Gryffindor and the other founders of Hogwarts have been dead for over 400 years." Sirius called out to her.

"Oh, right of course they would be. Well, who is in charge of the school now?" she asked looking back at them.

"Professor Albus Dumbledore." James said like she should _know_ this.

"Albus? Well, I guess all his dreams came true huh?"

"Uh, sure, come on, you're right, he'll know what to do." Moony said taking her hand and leading her in the opposite direction of which she had been headed before.

**Okay, now that there is a bit of humor in the story can people please review? Please? I beg of thee, to review. Thanks to everyone who who are/have following/favorited this story. Also, thanks to everyone who reviewed. Midnight ;p**


	4. Pranks and freaks

**Sorry it took so long. I was typing up my other stories, ones I haven't updated since last year. Okay, I might have gotten a little carried away with this chapter because it's super long, oops. I do not own Harry Potter, enjoy! [FRENCH, will make sense later]**

Chapter 3

Albus just stared at the genie in front of him. She knew what he was thinking: she hadn't aged a day, whereas he had aged many. The teenage boys were looking from her to him in confusion.

"You know each other?" Sirius guessed after a long silence had passed.

"Oh yes, I was in my 5th year when I came across the genie you see in front of you. I wasn't the first either. There are many articles about the red haired beauty living in Hogwarts _if_ you can find her Butterbeer bottle." Albus said.

"There are?" Moony asked.

"I see that none of them have made a wish yet." He said ignoring the question.

"Oh no, they have, I just couldn't grant them." Lily replied.

"Yeah, and we thought we'd let her stick around for awhile, but uh…" James trailed off looking around the room.

"But you don't know how to explain her presence." Albus finished for him looking at him over his half moon spectacles, those piercing blue eyes seeming to gaze right into him.

"Uh, yeah."

"It's simple, she will be a foreign exchange student from Beauxbatons."

"Well, she's certainly beautiful enough to claim that." Sirius said off handedly. Lily snapped her fingers making one of the books fly off the shelves straight at him. The owl once again protected one of her masters though.

"Handy, those little black owls are." Moony whispered.

"It was a compliment!" Sirius complained.

"What is Beauxbatons?" Lily asked.

"A French school for girls only."

"I don't speak French."

"I wish you could speak French fluently." James said laughing probably thinking it wasn't going to work. One snap of her fingers later, and she found herself doing just that.

**"****Thank you, James."**

"What? It was joke! I didn't mean it!"

**"****You should be more careful then."**

"I don't speak, French!"

**"****I do, thanks to you."**

"You know what? I…am not going to waste another wish just to get you to speak English again."

"That's probably wise."

"Ah! Bloody hell!"

**"****This is going to be so much fun. Much more than when you were my master I imagine, Albus." **

"Pick a language, and stick with it!" Sirius shouted. It seemed he was annoyed as well.

"Right, so she is a new transfer student from Beauxbatons who just got sorted into Gryffindor. I happened to catch you three roaming the halls, and asked if you could show her to the dorms. And while you're here you shall refer to me as Professor Dumbledore, Lily."

"Thanks, _Professor_." Lily responded.

"Lily, huh? Does a last name go with that?" James asked.

"She never told me." Albus said calmly.

"Uh, one more question, what about her clothes?" Moony asked looking over at her and doing a double take. She looked down at herself to she was wearing some type of blue outfit. After seeing green for so long, wearing a different color was just…bizarre.

"They seem fine to me." Albus said shrugging.

"When did she change?" she heard Sirius ask James.

"I don't know. One second in green and the next in blue. Maybe those little owls we keep seeing have something to do with it." James responded.

"Works for me." Lily shrugged. Wow, she was even wearing shoes, very odd.

"Alright, off you guys go." Albus said motioning that they should leave now.

They left the Headmasters office, and every step she took felt weird to her. The soles of her shoes were hard, making it impossible for her to feel the ground properly. Her three masters were giving her odd looks, as she walked hesitantly on her new footwear.

"Is something wrong?" Moony asked.

"Yes, I haven't worn shoes in the longest of times that I don't think I can walk in them anymore." She said giving up and hovering above the ground. She sighed in relief floating forward.

"Uh, Red, I mean Lily, you know that's going to look odd to the people in the common room right? To see you floating above the ground slightly?" James pointed out.

"I don't care, I can't stand these things. How do you walk in them?"

"Uh, we'll teach you. You just take steps forward, like regular walking." Moony said trying to pull her down.

"No, I mean how can you stand not to feel the bare ground beneath your feet?" Lily asked placing her feet back on the ground.

"Uh, I never thought of it like that. Squabbles." Sirius said giving the fat lady the password. She didn't open the portrait to let them in though, she stared at Lily.

"Hello, squabbles." James said.

"So you finally reappear, after so many years, you reappear." The fat lady said.

"Please, just let us in." Lily asked.

"Okay." The fat lady said opening for them.

"Did another master bring you inside the Gryffindor Tower?" Moony asked.

"Was it Professor Dumbledore?" James asked.

"No." Lily responded shaking her head.

"Oh, then who-" Sirius started to ask but was cut off by a loud shriek.

"Sirius, baby, there you are." a very high pitched girly voice said as something with bright blonde hair attached itself to his side.

"Oh, hey Melony." Sirius said looping an arm around her waist.

"Whose she?" she asked glaring at Lily with bright blue eyes.

**"****Oh, hi, I'm Lily. I just moved to England from France after my father died. My mother moved my sister and I back to her hometown, and decided that she wanted to send me to the local school in England, rather than back to Beauxbatons. Can you by any chance show me where the girl's dorms are? I've had a long journey and wish to retire now."** Lily said with a bright smile very much aware that she couldn't understand a word she was saying.

"Uh, what?" Melony asked.

**"****Of course."** a different girl with hair the color of dried corn stalk silk, and chestnut colored eyes said stepping up.

**"****You understand, French?"** Lily asked laughing slightly.

**"****Perfectly, but you might want to learn English. Oh, how rude of me, I'm Marchelle Silvoski."** She said holding out her hand.

**"****Lily Evans." **She said returning the handshake.

**"****So you're from Beauxbatons, what's it like there?"** Marchelle asked looping an arm through hers.

**"****Smaller, much smaller than your school."** Lily responded.

"Uh, if I were you, I wouldn't wander off with the freak." Melony called from behind them.

"Freak?" Lily asked in perfect English turning around to face her. A few people laughed in the common room at the surprised look upon Melony's face.

"Oh, yeah, I'm a Metamorphmagus." Marchelle said offhandedly changing her hair color from its pretty red color to a bright blue and back again.

"Well, I'm a Mudblood, so we can be freaks together." Lily said shrugging it off and a acquiring a huge gasp from the common room in the process.

"What did you just call yourself?" James asked angrily.

"A Mudblood, and proud of it." Lily said back.

"I like you." a girl with short blonde hair that curled up under her chin, and sapphire colored eyes said.

"This is Alice Prewett."

"Lily Evans." Lily said offering her hand. Alice shook it.

"And I'm Mary MacDonald." A girl said with curly brown hair, and hazel eyes. She offered her hand and Lily shook it as well.

"You'll fit in better with us, than Melony's group." Alice assured her.

"Glad to hear it." Lily said brightly.

"So, what were your friends like back at Beauxbatons?" Marchelle asked.

"Oh, I only had one…Penny, Penny Yoru. Still, she was the best friend a girl could ask for." Lily said a sad look entering her eyes. That reminded her that her friend was long dead and gone, she really didn't have anyone she knew in the world from her time anymore. They had all passed, they were all gone.

"Lily?" Moony asked touching her arm.

"Oh, I'm sorry I was just thinking about when I told her that I wasn't going to be attending Beaubatons anymore. However, we promised to keep in touch, so it's all right." She said quickly hiding her sorrow.

"Oh, right, you said you were tired, come on. Our dorm is this way." Marchelle said linking arms with her again and pulling her up to the dorms. When they entered, she couldn't believe it, it was the same exact room that she had stayed in during the time that she was a student here. She already saw her trunk at the end of one of the beds, L.A.E. clearly printed in gold letters into the side.

"Well, there's your bed. We'll see you in the morning, Lily." Alice said cheerfully.

They left the room, allowing Lily to investigate her trunk in private. It had a bunch of sixth year spell books in it, clean robes, a picture album, and a few pictures of her and her family. She pulled out the album, her breath catching in her throat as she saw pictures of her and Penny that they had taken during their summers together. Where the owls had found this, she hadn't a clue, but she was very grateful that they had. Penny was a black girl with black soft silky hair that had a purple sheen to it when the light caught it just right, and grey eyes that were as dark as the clouds on a stormy sea. A tear fell from her eye, before she wiped it away and put the book back in the trunk.

She pulled out a silky emerald green nightgown and put it on. It was then that she noticed that she didn't have her belt on anymore. Rushing into the bathroom, she saw that it had transformed into a choker with three black owl charms hanging from it. Looking down at her wrists, she saw that those had transformed into charm bracelets. Two owls were hanging from one, and three from the other. Sighing in slight relief, Lily went back into the room and climbed into her bed. She fell asleep almost as soon as her head hit the pillow.

[Time skip]

Lily awoke to the sun shining in her face, and was for a moment disoriented. She then recalled all that had happened to her yesterday, and sighed. She looked around at her fellow dorm mates to see that they were all still sleeping. Slipping out of her bed, Lily grabbed some robes and headed into the bathroom to take a bath. Instead she found a strange contraption that sprayed water down onto you. She somehow was still able to wash herself though, and she had to admit that the hard water felt nice pelting against her back. She slipped out, snapping her fingers to dry herself instantly, before putting on her robes. Summoning a comb, she combed her hair, and then made the comb vanish.

She walked back into the dorm room to see one of the other girls getting up. Lily noticed that she had long black hair, and bleary dark green eyes. Lily nodded at her, before making her way out of the room, grabbing her book bag and all of her books, and making her way down to the common room.

She noticed Moony, Remus, she really needed to start calling him Remus, reading a book by the fire. She snuck up behind him, and spoke up, scaring him.

"Is that good book?"

"Geez, Red, Lily, are you trying to give me a heart attack?" Remus asked picking his book up off the floor.

"Not possible." She said grinning.

"Why not?"

"You're too young. Oh, and I didn't get a chance to tell you guys about the other rule. The 500 ft. rule." Lily said coming around to sit on the couch next to him.

"The 500 ft. rule? What's that?" he asked bookmarking his page and closing his book.

"I can only get 499 ft away from you. On the 500th ft. I'll be summoned from wherever I'm at to one of your sides instantly, whoever is the closest." Lily explained.

"Oh boy, that's going to cause some problems."

"What do you mean?"

"I'll tell you later, because Susan and Trinity Jamison should be waking up soon and coming downstairs. They're identical twins."

"Oh, do they have black hair and dark green eyes?" Lily questioned.

"You met them?"

"I saw one of them is more like it, as I was passing out of the dorms."

"Ah, well, do you want to head down to breakfast with me?"

"Sure."

"Great, I'll show you where the Great Hall is." Remus said standing up and offering his hand to her.

"Thank you, Remus."

"Anytime."

"So who are the primary teachers?" Lily asked as they made their way through the halls.

"Uh, let's see. Well you have McGonagall for Transfiguration, Flitwick for Charms, Slughorn for Potions, Binns for History of Magic-"

"Binns?" Lily asked in surprise cutting him off.

"You know him?"

"Yeah, he was teaching went I went to school here."

"Wow, he's a really old ghost huh?"

"Ghost?"

"Uh yeah, story is he died in his sleep one night, and the next morning didn't think anything off it and just got up to go teach his class the next morning."

"Can he still put an entire room to sleep with his dull droning?"

"Yeah." Remus said laughing.

"Okay, sorry for interrupting, but who are the others?"

"Puddlefoot for Herbology, Jenkins for the Care of Magical Creatures, and our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is the one and only Lunkit."

"New?"

"Yeah, rumor is that the job is jinxed because no one is able to keep the position for more than a year."

"How odd. When I went to- I mean my DADA teacher had always been the same. When did this _jinx_ begin?"

"Who knows? It's been so long no one can recall when it started." Remus said shrugging as they sat down at the Gryffindor table.

"Interesting." She said looking away.

"So, they shortened it to DADA that long ago huh?" Sirius asked sitting down while stuffing something into his robe pocket.

"Decided to keep Red all to yourself, huh Moony?" James asked sitting down next to him. A rather round, and shorter than the other three, boy sat down next to them.

"What? No, it wasn't like that. I was just showing her where the Great Hall was." he blabbered.

"Hello, you must be Peter." Lily said offering her hand to him.

"Uh, yeah, and you're the new transfer student my friends told me about this morning." Peter said shaking her hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." she withdrew her hand as a stern looking teacher walked up to them.

"Ms. Evans?"

"Yes?"

"We weren't sure what kind of classes you would need, so we just decided to give you a round about education for the first two weeks, and decide from that where you should go."

"Actually, Professor…"

"McGonagall."

"McGonagall, I was studying to be a Healer, might I continue down that course?" Lily asked biting her lip.

"Well, this certainly makes things easier." She said waving her wand and then handing her her schedule.

"Thank you, Professor." Lily said as she walked away. She received a head nod of acknowledgement, but nothing more.

"So, what classes do you have to take to become a Healer?" James asked taking the parchment from her hands.

"Pretty much everything you need to become an Auror, but Muggle Studies? Why would you need that?" Sirius asked laughing.

"You'd be surprised, the many objects that Muggles use on a daily basis, that have been turned into dark objects. Being Muggleborn though, I've kind of had an accelerated learning in that."

"And I think you'd be surprised as to how much that _doesn't_ surprise me."

"I only see one problem with this." She sighed taking it back and folding it up.

"Yeah, what's that?" Remus asked.

"I don't have a-"

_WHOOSH! KLING! _

Lily stared down at her plate. There was a thin box sitting there with a note tied to it. Her name was written in an elegant script she didn't think she'd ever see again. With shaky fingers, she pulled it off, and opened it.

_I can't believe you left your wand at my house, __**again**__. Honestly, how you can walk off without it is beyond me. I thought that I would wait until you were officially enrolled in Hogwarts to send it to you though. That way, your sister can't chase the poor bird around the house again with a broom. Poor Snuffles was traumatized by the event. I miss you, Lily. P.S. do you think your Mom would let you visit for Christmas? ~Penny_

With tears forming in her eyes, a mixture of pain and happiness, she set the letter down next to her. With shaky fingers, she opened the slim box to reveal her wand. _Her wand_. Reaching out with her left she lifted it from the box, warmth spreading through her hand and fingers, and did a quick Wingardium Leviosa spell. All of their plates lifted into the air. She smiled at them, a few tears streaming down her face.

"Uh, Lily, are you okay?" James asked worried.

"I am now. I can pretend to be a witch again, I can blend in. One of the first things the Owls did was steal my wand from me, and now they've given it back." She lowered their plates back to the table.

"Geez, Potter, can't you go a single day without making a girl cry?" a voice spoke up from behind them.

"Ha, funny."

"Come on, Lily, you don't have to hang out with these boys, you can hang out with the cooler Gryffindors." Marchelle said grabbing her hand and pulling her from her seat.

"Bye boys, and thank you for showing me where the Great Hall was, Remus." Lily gathered her things quickly and followed them down to the other end of the long table.

"Anytime." She heard him respond.

"So, why are you crying?"

"Oh, just Penny. She can always make me laugh. I swear she has a sensor for when I'm in a down mood. Here, read the letter she sent me this morning. I couldn't figure for the life of me, where I left it either. Go figure I leave it with my best friend. But you know there have been plenty of times she'd left hers at my place too."

All three girls burst out laughing while reading the letter. Lily smiled, before fingering her wand and putting it into her robe pocket. It felt heavy there, but at the same time, extremely light.

"…ily. Lily!"

"Sorry, what?"

"Your letter." Mary said handing it to her.

"Thank you." she pocketed it.

"So, you have a sister. What's she like?" Alice asked sitting down.

"What are you talking about? You already know she has a sis-oh right, French. You guys can't understand it." Marchelle said nodding.

"And yet, you continue to torment us by speaking in it."

"Hey, if I don't practice it, I might forget it."

"Not possible. You practice every day." Mary sighed.

"Just making sure there is no possible chance for me to forget it is all." Marchelle grinned. Alice and Mary just shook their heads.

"Anyway, to answer your question, Alice, she's a complete prude. She believes all magical folk are freaks of nature. Every time I go home she greets me with a cheerful 'Welcome back, Freak'."

"That's gotta be tough." Marchelle frowned.

"That's my sister. If she suddenly became all loving to me, I'd be more worried that she's finally lost it."

"You'd think Muggles would appreciate the ease of Magic."

"Yeah, if they were a witch too instead of their younger sister getting the gene and they received nothing."

"Oh."

"That's too bad." Alice added.

"But let's move off onto a more happy subject. We need to initiate you into our group, and the best way to do that is to prank the Marauders." Mary said waving it off.

"The Marauders?"

"Yes, Lupin, Potter, Black, and Pettigrew." Marchelle explained.

"We've been having a prank war since second year when they changed all of our hair to green goop. I still wish I knew how they did that." Alice looked frustrated.

"It's not that hard. All you need is a simple potion and a spell." Lily said off handedly. All eyes turned to her.

"Turn their hair to goop, and you're in."

"Okay. What is the purpose of the prank though?"

"To make them pay for the skirt lifting charm they put on us for our first day back in classes."

"Oh, if I had been here, I could have easily lifted it. That is so old school, that trick." Lily's face turned red with anger as her eyes slid over to the boys who were al huddled together closely.

"So, you're in?"

"Absolutely. Before the day is out, they will learn proper respect for the ladies of Gryffindor." Lily said standing up.

"Hold up there, we still need to eat. Keep up our strength you know?" Marchelle grinned pulling her back down.

"Right, and this might seem like an odd question, but what day is it?"

"That is an odd question, but September 5, 1977, and a Saturday too, if you want to know."

"That last bit was what I was looking for, but I thank you for the rest." Lily said seriously.

"You're welcome." Marchelle responded just as seriously. There was a moment of silence before all four girls burst out laughing, the sound bouncing around the Great Hall which was now slowly filling with people. They ate their breakfast, before leading Lily up to the Library. You know, since she _didn't_ know where it was.

They led her over to where the book Small Potions for Small Minds was. She pulled it out, the other girls laughing quietly at the title. She found what she was looking for and wrote it down. It was a good thing that she was very skilled with magic, because she was going to put a small twist on it. Walking over to another shelf, she pulled down a book called Simple Spells for Parlor Tricks. She flipped to the last page and wrote down a spell from it. She then shut the book and faced her new friends.

"Is there any place where we can brew a potion where we won't be caught?"

"Yeah, Moaning Myrtle's bathroom."

"Who?"

"She's a resident ghost here. Always crying and moping around. A total wet blanket that one." Alice shrugged.

"Okay, lead the way."

"Uh, don't we need ingredients first?"

"Everything we need is found in our first year potion kits."

"Are you serious?" Marchelle asked stopping in the middle of the hallway.

"Mm-hmm."

"Those bastards." Mary cursed.

"Alice, your cauldron, Mary the ingredients, then meet us in the bathroom."

"Yes, ma'am!" they saluted running off.

"Come on, Lily, we're going to teach them to mess with us." Marchelle grabbed her hand and ran off towards their destination.

[Time skip]

"Alright, three dead dragon scales, and that'll do it." Lily said stirring the cauldron three times counterclockwise before stirring it fifteen clockwise.

"I still can't believe that this potion only takes five ingredients to make. Toad spit, two newt legs, hair from the one making it, three toe nails, and three dead dragon scales." Alice huffed.

"What else are you skilled at, Lily?" Mary asked.

"Well, Charms, Potions, Muggle Studies, and Herbology is what I'm best at. The only thing I have slight problems with is Transfiguration. It was about the only class that Penny _could_ beat me at." Lily said in a distracted voice as she poured the potion out into a vial.

"So, now what do we do?"

"One drop of this in each of their drinks, and a simple spell, and they'll be seeing all kinds of funny colours dripping off their heads."

"You're not a goody two shoes are you?" Marchelle asked.

"Do I look like a goody two shoes to you?"

"Nope!"

"Alright then."

"Let's go do this."

"Wait, how are we going to give it to them?" Alice asked.

"Simply." Lily raised her wand, but didn't use its magic. She used her genie magic to summon four bottles of Butterbeer. Since the Accio spell didn't use any colors, it was easy to fake it. She popped all four tops, and put a drop in each before re-sealing the bottles.

"Okay, still though, how?"

"Well, I just met them. There's no way I could have ill will towards them, now could I?"

"You could have heard stories."

"Yeah, but would you really want to turn me against them so soon?"

"yes." They all answered.

"Okay, let's just go see if this plan works. Oh, and after they take a drink, say the spell Oculis Occulta Coloratum."

"Why? What will that do?"

"Nothing that can be seen. Unless of course they look in a mirror, then the hi-jinks are up."

"A mirror?" Mary asked.

"Come on. Wait, how do we get back to the Common Room?" Lily asked stopping when she realized she wasn't supposed to know where it was. This was only her second day here after all.

"Ha ha, come on, this way." Alice laughed leading the way.

"Your school is huge."

"Hey, it's yours now too."

"Oh, um, right. That's going to take some time to get used to."

"Don't you worry, we'll help you out."

[Time skip]

"How about now?" James said taking another step back.

"No, I still don't see her." Remus sighed not even looking up from his book.

"Wow, the distance of 500 ft. is much further than we thought." Sirius frowned.

"JAMES!"

All of their heads shot up. Lily was waving at them from one of the Gryffindor tower windows. They waved back up at her.

"Don't move! I'll be right down! I have something for you!" she yelled down at them before disappearing from the window.

"I was sure they would be here." Mary sighed.

"I found them, they're down on the grounds. I'll be right back, watch out the window for when you need to say the spell okay?" Lily said excitedly as she rushed down the steps from the boy's dormitory.

"Wait, Lily, do you even know how to get to the front doors?" Marchelle asked following her.

"Uh…no." she sighed looking away. Her eyes landed on a piece of paper attached to the bulletin board. Walking closer to it, she discovered it to be a pamphlet for Quidditch tryouts.

"Come on, I'll show you the way. Oh! Do you play Quidditch? I'm the Keeper."

"No, I'm not allowed."

"What? Everyone's allowed to play Quidditch. They don't discriminate because you're a Muggleborn."

"Really? I can play?" Lily asked her eyes lighting up with joy. Before it had been against the law for Muggleborns to play. They were afraid that it would give other witches and wizards another opportunity to harm them. Or at least that was the excuse she was fed at the time.

"Of course. What do they teach over there at Beauxbatons?"

"How to be proper ladies."

"Well, no girl here is a proper lady. So there is no need to worry about silly things like that anymore."

"I shall put it all from my mind then."

"Ha ha, come let's go deliver this little present."

"Great id-" she felt a huge swell of magic and she vanished from the Common Room down to where the boys were. His face grew red with anger, when she saw that James had not stayed put. He was much closer to the lake than he had been before.

"I said I would be right down."

"So it does work." Sirius said grinning. A branch almost fell on his head, but the owls blocked it.

"Here these are for you. You know, those House Elves are so helpful. Anything we can get you miss? Anything at all?"

"LILY! How did you get down there so quickly?!" Marchelle yelled from one of the rooms above her while the boys inspected the bottles.

"Uh, I used a little wandless magic!"

"You can do wandless magic!?"

"Yes! It's not that difficult!"

"Show us!" Mary and Alice shouted from another window.

"You're going to lie to your new friends?" Peter asked.

"I'm not lying I really can do wandless magic with ease. It's something that they teach all 5th years."

"Uh, yeah, maybe at Beauxbatons, but here we don't learn it until 6th year." Remus said quickly.

"Really, how bizarre."

"So, the House Elves gave you these?" Sirius asked.

"Don't you believe me?"

"And your new friends haven't told you any stories about us yet?"

"Are there stories that I should know about?"

"No, no, definitely not." James said quickly he said uncapping the top and the others following suit. Lily sent a sly look over her shoulder at Mary and Alice, who had her wand raised and at the ready. She heard he sounds of gulps being taken, four of them, looking back quickly she saw their bottles glow a subtle red and she grinned. Remus lowered his bottle first.

"What's with the smile?"

"Oh nothing, but you should know better than to except things from people, you don't know very well."

"What did you do?" James asked worried as he looked down at his bottle and then back up at her.

"Oh, just a small prank. Honestly, you don't think you're the first pranksters to walk these halls do you? Penny and I invented that potion, first year."

"What potion?" Peter asked.

"He doesn't seem as surprised as he should be by my statement."

"We don't keep secrets from our friends."

"I see."

"Nothing happened." Marchelle sighed in disappointment.

"Oh well, at least she tried." Mary added.

"What potion?" Peter asked again.

"Well, it takes a little while to work. Come on, we shall sit and wait."

"No way, I'm hungry, let's go get some lunch. Coming boys?"

"Sure, why not, but in the words of Peter, what potion?"

"You'll find out soon enough."

"Yeah, and we'll be nearby with a mirror, don't you worry." Alice said holding a handheld one up.

"Oh no, you won't need that." Lily said pulling it from her hands.

"But you said-"

"You won't need it."

"Ugh, fine than I'll just transfigure a spoon into one."

"Technically a spoon is already a mirror."

"Then I shall enlarge it."

"Oh? Can I help?"

"You can help shrink it."

"You can't shrink it back down to size?"

"No, it just keeps getting bigger every time I say it."

"Ha ha, you might just be mispronouncing the word. I mean they're very similar."

"Really?"

"Please don't tell she's a brain." Remus sighed shaking his head.

"More competition." James and Sirius whispered together.

"No, that's not what I'm afraid of. Their pranks could get more skilled if she's a brain."

"Oh. You're right they could. We'll have to do something about that." Peter added to the conversation.

"I can hear you. This brain does have ears you know." Lily interjected.

"Don't be silly brains don't have ears, people do. And animals, they have ears too." Alice chided adding the animals bit as an afterthought. Lily snorted with laughter, before they all sat down at the Gryfindor table together. The boys plowed into the food, while the girls just grabbed before it was all taken.

"Geez, they wouldn't eat our hands too would they?" Lily asked Marchelle.

"If they stayed on the plate too long they might." She whispered back.

"Do we really have to wait an hour?" Mary asked from Marchelle's other side.

"All the best spells take time to work, that's how you know they're the best." Lily nodded.

"Interesting theory." Remus said taking out a piece of parchment and writing something down.

"So do you consider _your_ spell to be the best?" James asked.

"No, just _one_ of them." he nodded and turned away.

"I wouldn't really consider it to be one of the best, Lily. Just mediocre to be honest." Alice sighed.

"Yes, I think you're right on that. There are plenty of other spells, more complex ones that we could have used that wouldn't have taken anytime to work. Perhaps we should try one of those next time?"

"You know, you could be putting your talents to better use, by joining our group instead." James said putting an arm around her shoulders.

"And give you more power? Nah, I couldn't possibly do that." She said mimicking his arm movement.

"Hey! Get your arm off my future husband!"

"Ugh, Trinity."

"Ha ha, you're not a fan of her?"

"No, I prefer red heads, like my Dad." He said looking her in the eyes. Lily felt herself blush as she drew her arm back to in front of her.

"I see."

"I'm glad." He said brushing one of her long hairs out of her face before turning back to his lunch.

"Don't be sucked in, Lily. He's one of Hogwarts worst heartbreakers, right behind Sirius of course." Alice whispered.

"Thank you, Alice."

"Anytime, Sirius."

"Hey, A-Alice."

"Here we go again." Mary muttered as they all turned to look at a tall boy with decent looks behind them. He had lush brown hair, and bright blue eyes.

"Yes, Frank?" Alice asked smiling, no glowing, up at him.

"Your hair looks very pretty today."

"Oh, thank you, Frank."

"And, um, I was wondering if you wanted to come see me try out for Quidditch practice next weekend?"

"Sure, I'd love to."

"Really? That's great! Okay, I'll see you then." He said before running off.

"He does know you share all the same classes right?" Marchelle asked.

"Oh be nice. That's first time he's asked me to do anything with him."

"Boy needs to grow a pair, seriously. He should just ask you to Hogsmeade, and while you're there to marry him." Mary said seriously.

"Uh, you guys are horrible!"

"Yeah, but you love us anyway." Marchelle said sticking out her tongue.

"Only Merlin knows why I do." Alice rolled her eyes.

"How long has he been complimenting you?" Lily asked.

"Since, uh, fourth year."

"Mary's right he needs to grow a pair."

"Ha! See, she agrees!"

"Lily! You're supposed to be on my side. The side of perfect timing, that's all he's waiting for, the perfect time."

"We should lock you in a closet together."

"What?"

"That's what Penny did with me and this Muggle boy I liked once. She lured us both to a closet in my house before shoving us both in. The only problem with her plan, he had a girlfriend, so there was no way he was going to ask out someone he only saw once every three months." Lily laughed at the memory. She remembered how he had stuttered it out in the darkness of the closet, before she had used subtle magic to open the closet door and let them both out.

"That's not such a bad idea." Marchelle pondered.

"Let's do it!" Mary concluded grabbing Alice.

"Wait guys, can't we talk this over? Please?"

"Lily, you go find Frank, and lure him to the closet from across the Great Hall."

"Aye aye!"

"You better hope she doesn't get lost, Mary."

"She won't get lost."

Lily shook her head laughing as she used her magic to try to help her find the boy known as Frank. It wasn't that hard, he was in the Gryffindor Common Rooms. She lured him out of the room easily, by telling him that Alice and been hurt, and he must come quickly because she was asking for him. She felt a little bad by the look of horror on his face, before following her out of the Common Rooms, and back down to the Great Hall, where she opened the door across from it and with Marchelle's help, shoved him inside.

"What-hey!"

"Now remember Alice, as soon as he says the magic words, the door will open to let you both out." Mary said through the door.

"What magic words? It wouldn't be please by any chance would it?" Frank asked from inside the closet.

"I'm not allowed to tell you." Alice said back.

"But then how am I supposed to know what they are?"

"Sigh, you're supposed to ask me out…properly."

"But I did…"

"My friends didn't consider it a proper asking out."

"Oh, then what would they consider to be a proper asking out?" he sounded confused.

"Take a wild guess."

"Do you want to go to Hogsmeade with me?"

_Click._

"Darn it, he got it in one guess." Mary pouted.

"Ha, and you said it would take him hours." Alice said coming out of the closet frank right behind her.

"Well, I'm sure it would have, if you hadn't of given him hints and pointers." Marchelle said crossing her arms.

"Why are your friends so pushy?" Frank asked like the question had been bothering him for a while now.

"Because they just wouldn't be normal if they weren't. I mean if they suddenly became super polite and courtesy, I would be very worried."

"Have they ever been that way? I can't a time when a single one of them have been polite."

"See? Now wouldn't you be worried too?"

"I would be, especially if you started to be politer."

"Uh, are you saying I'm not polite?"

"Definitely." He kissed her cheek and then walked away.

"We should have shoved him in a closet with you a long time ago." Mary said shaking her head.

"Can we do it again? I might get a kiss on the lips next time." Alice asked holding her cheek.

"Hey Frank, come back!" they shouted running after him

"No! I need to do my homework! I don't have time for closets! Even if there are beautiful blondes in them!" he took off running gaining speed and distance until he was out of sight.

"Whoa, he's fast." Lily commented leaning against a wall.

"Yeah, well, he's been training for Quidditch tryouts all summer. Apparently he's going out for one of the chaser positions."

"Oh? Um, I was thinking about trying out too."

"Really? What position?"

"I don't care about that; I just want to be on the team." Lily waved off. The others laughed at her.

"Well, there's one chaser, one beater, and the seeker position open."

"Hmm, which one do you guys think I should go out for?"

"All of them." they answered.

"Ha ha, okay."

"Alright, what did you do to us. Honestly we can't see a difference, but apparently everyone else thinks there's something wrong with our hair." James asked from behind them. They turned around to see that James's hair had turned into orange goop, Sirius's red goop, Peter's purple goop, and Remus's blue goop.

"Very good, Lily. You're now part of the group of Freaks. Congratulations." Marchelle said.

"Why thank you, Marchelle. I mean this is the greatest honor of my life. I can't believe I'm actually a part of the Freaks." Lily said in mock disbelief.

"Funny, seriously though, what's wrong with our hair?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah, what did you do to Sirius's pretty locks?" Melony asked.

**"****What? Was that the only thing he had going for him?"** Lily asked. Marchelle snorted with laughter. Mary and Alice just looked confused.

"English Lily, please." Remus said.

**"****No, no, that's no fun."**

"Ugh, I can't understand you and neither can anyone else!" Melony scolded. Lily shrugged.

"I shall translate. The first thing she said was that there is nothing wrong with your hair. The second, no, no, I need to practice my French." Marchelle said. Lily bit back her laugh.

"Come on Sirius, baby, we'll get Madam Keely to undo their nasty prank." Melony said pulling him away.

"Yeah, come on Jamesie-poo." Trinity, Lily thought her name was, said pulling away James.

"Remus darling, let's go." That had to be Susan said dragging him off. He actually looked like he was trying to put down his heals against the touch. He might as well as just walked with her, since he was getting nowhere and she continued to drag him away. Peter sighed before following.

"So Remus really doesn't like Susan huh?" Lily asked.

"They had a thing back in third year, but it didn't last long. He broke it off, and she's just never let go." Alice explained.

"That's unhealthy, she needs to get back out there and find a new man."

"Good luck with that. She's determined to be with Remus, and nothing's going to get in the way of that. He's her _soul mate_." They all mocked.

"Come on, we should probably go to the Common Room and do our homework as well." Mary suggested.

"Did you just suggest we do homework?" Alice asked confused.

"I think I did, what's wrong with me?"

"Don't worry, we'll figure it out." Marchelle assured rubbing her back.

"Do it quickly. I'm not sure how long I can last in this state of mind, I might perish before the night is out." She said dramatically.

"Come on! To the Dorm!" Alice and Marchelle grabbed her hands and started to run off with her.

Lily followed at a leisurely pace. She was going to fit right in here. It was almost like her Hogwarts days. Except, she and Penny had been much crazier, much crazier. She sighed missing her best friend, but it appeared she would have no problem making new ones.

**So, because this chapter is super long, I know for a fact that that will make people want to review. Mm-hmm, just this gut feeling I have. I would like to thank everyone who have/are favorited/following this story. I would also like to thank everyone who reviewed, Guest and User alike. Please review. Midnight ;p**


End file.
